Known as Him and You
by PetPetAngel
Summary: Yaoi YY x Y! For Puffin. Yami stands outside in the snow, pondering Yuugi and how he reminds him so much of the snow. Pure, and a once in a lifetime deal. When Yami goes inside, Yuugi's curious, and who blames him. After a little guessing, Yami's cornered


-

PetPetAngel: Nothing much to say really... Pointless one-shot. It's... Um.... Don't call me weird for this.... I write way too much of it.... Yami x Yuugi! It's a pairing that I absolutely **_love._** One of the best to grace the planet, (in my opinion.) (Second to Dark Magician x Yuugi, that has always been my favorite.) Anyways, it's, like I said, pointless fluff and WAFF.... A great combination...

Trespasser: Moving on with today's murder, Dark Fl-

PetPetAngel: (covers his mouth) Corpse? What corpse? (laughs nervously)

Trespasser: (in attempt to free his own mouth, he nearly breaks PetPetAngel's wrist)

PetPetAngel: (removes hand) You did it to yourself....

Trespasser: Um.... Riiight.... PetPetAngel does not own Yuugioh in any way whatsoever! So sue her! Well, actually don't, she's got nothing worth your time.... As far as I'm concerned anyway....

**_Also, this is like an apology Fic dedicated to Puffin, because I disappointed her a lot in my fic "Selfish"!_**

-

Known as Him and You

Written By:

PetPetAngel

-

Warnings: Shounen-ai, (Implied) Shoujo-ai, Angst, (maybe angst, not sure yet) Fluff, WAFF, Slight (minor) Anzu Bashing, um, yeah.

-

Yami's POV

I stood out in the lightly falling snow, clad in my normal leather attire. I reached out a hand, just to touch the snow briefly, that's all I could; it had already melted. My hand stayed out though, and I felt the frozen water droplets, so much the crystalline droplets that he had cried, fall gently on my palm, and I watched as the droplet evaporated into water.

I watched the snow, and I didn't know whether to glare at it, for what it had caused, all the hurt to him, or to smile at it, for it was beautiful, just as he was. I sided with smiling, so much more peaceful, so much more fitting for him. So much like him. I stared at the snow with unknown intensity; maybe it was necessary, maybe not.

I knew it was.

It was just like how I watched him. The same intensity, the feeling of contentment and overall completion, that I couldn't help but smile. Feeling my smile beginning to widen, I felt the happiness and warmth flow through myself. The cold was non-existent, when I was thinking about him. He drove the loneliness and cold away, I knew no one else could.

Maybe I give him too much credit, maybe I don't. I know I don't.

He's done too much, far too much to be treated like he is. But he won't accept anything more, just less, the selfless person that he is. He never ceases to amaze me; he's just like the snow itself. Unpredictable, pure, light, just like the very snow itself. He's just like the calm flurries, but he can be the blizzard as well.

He's amazing. Some fear him, the blizzard that he can become, the determination of the storm. Most are with him, playing, laughing, in his contentment, who, and what he is. Some hate him; he is an enemy, something so pure that had hurt so many, yet remained white, pure. Something that should not exist.

Some think that he will always be there, that he isn't a passing window of opportunity in which one may decide not take. Another day, another year, what does it matter? He'll always be here, that one window of opportunity, which will be granted to all, and if this were to be true, how many of us would have shattered dreams? One should not miss him. He's too special.

Winter's only here once a year, but unlike snow, unlike winter, he comes once in a lifetime. Some try to catch snowflakes, who can blame them? He should be like that. Man should try to grasp him, hold on to him, and maybe, maybe he'll stay a little bit longer. Just like snowfall, just like snow, there's always a way to keep it longer.

He leaves an impression. Sometimes good, sometimes bad, just like the snow that has surrounded me. Most would be delighted and bewildered; wonderfully beautiful he may be, just like snow. Some will bask in its coldness, smiling through its frozen water. Just like him, the way they smile in his light. Just like they would in snow.

Some would hate the snow. Not because of it's purity, but because he has the power to do so much. People are greedy, wanting, sometimes needing, power. He, like snow, has the power of change. Some hate change, like some snow. Snow can cancel plans, foil them, so can he. Change is something many may see as a blessing, some, a curse.

Some will gaze at the snow, just as I gaze at him. Smile in serenity, contentment, just like how I feel with him. Maybe he's god-given, just like I believe the snow may be. Intricate like a snowflake, pure like an angel, just like snow. God-given, an angel on earth, a blessing that many receive, many do not notice.

To the world, you may be just one person, the to one person, you may be the world.

He does not know what I think of him.

I don't know whether to be thankful.

I want him to one day read my thoughts.

But yet, I still do not know.

Maybe another night I will contemplate the snow.

Maybe one night it shall give me answers.

But then again.

I'm only contemplating the snow....

Yuugi yelled for me to come inside, and I complied. Coming into a warm house made me realize how cold it really was, but like I said, thinking of Yuugi drove the coldness and loneliness away. Frowning at me, he instructed me to go upstairs and change into something comfortable, basically, not wet, so he could make me some hot chocolate.

Going upstairs and deciding to just grab a pair of sweatpants, I quickly shed my clothes and changed into the said article of clothing. Shivering as the cold pierced my bare upper body, I grabbed a blanket and walked back downstairs. Heading down the stairs, I saw Yuugi in the kitchen making the hot chocolate he'd promised. I leaned against the door frame watching him.

Once he noticed me, he smiled and gestured me to the couch while he was at it. Smiling myself as the boy I had come to love raced around to get me comfortable. When he was done, he entered the living room and handed me a mug of hot chocolate, sitting down next to me. Smiling as he watched me blow on it, I remembered that this was a very awkward look that he was giving me.

For a moment, I stared back, then asked, "What's wrong Aibou?" Shaking his head to sort out his thoughts, he looked at me curiously.

"Did you say something Kurayami?"

"Hai Aibou. Daijobu desu ka?"

"Daijobu. Don't worry, I'm just thinking."

"Daijobu."

We sat there for a moment, until he asked: "Why were you out there in the snow?"

"Umm..." I hesitated. To lie, or not to lie? Neither. "I was thinking."

"But out in the snow, without a coat, may I add?"

"I dunno."

"Oi Yami?"

"Hai?"

"Was it a someone?" I choked.

"That depends. What's the 'it'?"

"The thing you were thinking about."

"Hai."

"Can I try to guess who it was?"

"Umm... Sure Aibou." I began fidgeting.

"Don't worry Mou Hitori no Boku, I won't laugh."

"Will you hate me?"

"Iie Kurayami! Mou Hitori no Boku, why would you think that?"

I shrugged, and he sighed.

"Is it... Jounouchi?"

"Iie Aibou."

"Kaiba-kun?"

I choked. "Hikari! Are you mad?!"

"Okay, okay. Honda?"

I stared at him and laughed.

"Iie Aibou!" This is becoming amusing!

"Umm... Ryou?"

"Iie." I began fidgeting. We're running out of people.

"Bakura?"

I choked again to a point where I almost spit my hot chocolate out.

I resolved never to drink around Yugi ever again.

"Malik?"

"Hardly Hikari."

"Then Marik's out of the question?"

I gave him a look.

"Why on earth, would I be thinking of Marik?"

Yuugi sweatdropped.

"Anzu?"

"Ra no Hikari! The day I even remotely like her is the day the world actually does end!"

"Umm... I dunno who else there is.... Umm... Mai?"

"Iie. She's with Shizuka."

"Okay... I give up! Who is it?!"

I gulped, but swallowed my fear indulgently. I put my hot chocolate down on the coaster so that it wouldn't leave a mark. I was nervous, and I think he saw it in my eyes. I unwrapped myself slightly from the blanket I had taken so that I could move. My cheeks were red. As I leaned in closer to him, his face turned red as well.

"A very, very, special person that's Known as Him and You."

I saw his eyes widen, but I placed my lips gently on his, because I knew in my heart that he was what I wanted. Suddenly though, he relaxed, and I was jolted even further awake when he began responding. Hesitantly, I placed my arms around his waist and pulled him gently into my lap. He put his own arms around my neck.

"Yami... Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru Yugi."

Yes indeed. A very, very, special person, I thought, Known as Him and You.

-

PetPetAngel: Well, was it good? I hope so!


End file.
